Times change
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: Athena gives the Bronze Saints the chance to see how their lives could have been if they were never orphans.
1. PROLOGUE

Times change

By: MimiYamatoForever

Prologue

Hyoga was busy looking through a small photo album he had managed to keep over the years from when he was a child. It held very few pictures in it. Only about five or six pages. They were mostly of him as a child in Russia or Siberia with his mother.

He smiled fondly at his mother. He missed her terribly but he knew that she was in a better place. Still he always wondered what his life would have been like if she had made it through that horrible shipwreck.

Would he still have been picked to be a saint? Would he still be friends with Seiya and the others? So many questions that would never be answered. Just rethought over and over again.

"You're quiet today Hyoga." Shiryu said.

"Just thinking." Hyoga replied.

"What about?" Shun asked.

"I was just wondering," Hyoga started. "What things would be like if my mother was still around? Like, would I still have become a saint if our ship had never sank and we had made it to Russia?"

"I often wondered about things like that when I was training in China." Shiryu said. "But I was only about three or four when my parents died so I don't remember what they look like or anything else."

Seiya noticed Shun's fallen look. "What's wrong Shun?"

"Nothing." Shun asked. "It's just that...Well, you guys tell stories about what you remember about your parents and...I don't have any to tell. Ikki told me about how our parents were and what they looked like but it doesn't really help much."

"Right. I forgot that you're the only one of us who's been an orphan since you were a baby." Seiya said sadly. He remembers his parents clearly from pleasant memories they had shared together but Shun didn't have any to share.

His father had deserted him, his mother and Ikki before he had even been born. Seiya could only wonder how Shun would feel when they would talk about their parents right in front of him. It made him feel guilty.

"We're sorry Shun." Shiryu said. "I didn't have my parent's for very long but I can only imagine how you must feel."

"It's alright." Shun said doing his best to smile. "All I ever really need to know is that my mother loved me. Ikki said that our father wasn't exactly the ideal parent but our mother was."

_I wonder if I could ask Athena for a favor._ Seiya wondered to himself suddenly getting an idea. All of this talk about their parent's was getting him thinking if there was a way to help Shun know what his parent's were like. Shun was the only one of them that had no idea what his parent's were like or what they looked like.

An hour had gone by after talking about their parent's when Seiya dialed a familiar number. The phone had rang twice before it was answered.

"_Hello? Saori Kido._"

"Hey Saori." Seiya greeted. "It's me Seiya. Listen, I have a favor to ask you."


	2. Ch 2: Hyoga

By: MimiYamatoForever

Chapter 2-Hyoga

The first thing he was aware of was the freezing cold weather and it right away reminded him of the weather where he grew up. In beautiful Siberia and Russia. Those two places where most of his young childhood had been. Getting from one place to another meant having to get on a ship most of the time.

And with what had happened to his mother, Hyoga had grown to hate ships and the sea that took her from him. But now as he looked around him, and noticed how everything was nearly double his size, he couldn't help but feel that he was reliving a part of his childhood.

And he recognized which part of his childhood it was. It was a few days before he and his mother were to travel back to Russia and a few days before the ship would sink and his mother would go down with it.

"Hyoga. Sweetheart, come down stairs please." a voice called from downstairs.

"Momma," Hyoga whispered and jumped off the bed only to fall on his rear end on the floor. He looked around and noticed that this was the two storied home that his father had left him and his mother before he had died when Hyoga was six. Though he was a six year old child he still had his fifteen year old mind. So he knew what to expect when everyone would see him as a small child.

Hyoga stood, headed for the stairs and quickly hurried down. He reached the bottom of the stairs and right away saw the person who he had lost when he was a child and again during the run in with Camus.

"Hyoga, I told you not to run on the stairs. You could hurt yourself." Ms. Yukida said firmly.

"I'm sorry momma." Hyoga said trying his best to hold himself from hugging his mother greatly. He would have to keep reminding himself that he was here to prevent that horrible day from happening. He had to prevent the trip back to Russia and stop the possible third chance of loosing his mother.

The first time was the hardest because he had been a child and he had seen it happen. It had been very traumatic. Watching his mother go down with the ship and never seeing her again until he became the Cygnus saint.

"It's alright honey." Ms. Yukida said smoothing Hyoga's slightly short blond hair. "Are you almost finished packing to go back to Russia?"

"Yes." Hyoga answered.

"That's great. How about a snack?"

"Ok."

_I have to think of a way to stop this trip from happening._ Hyoga thought as he followed his mother to the kitchen. _Maybe I can pretend that I'm sick or maybe I can hurt myself. I am not gonna loose my mother again!_

[][][]

The village was exactly how he remembers it. There were only a few dozen houses and buildings but there was plenty of snow and ice. He loved it.

But he loved walking down the street with his mother holding his hand and his other hand holding a string that was attached to a sled. They were planning on going to the village shop to pick up some extra food and supplies before their trip to Russia.

The Cygnus saint was finding it so hard to think of a way to prevent the trip because he was just so happy to be with his mother again. He never again thought he would see her smile or hear her voice except for in his dreams. But this was real. So very real.

They came to a small two stored building and went inside. Instantly, Hyoga smelled cinnamon that was used in tea, the scent of sweets being made and he was surrounded by all sorts of things.

"Hello Ms. Yukida." A somewhat elderly woman wearing a white apron greeted. "And this handsome young man must be Hyoga."

The blond child smiled happily at being called handsome; remembering he had to act like a six year old.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Mazika." Ms. Yukida greeted. "Hyoga and I just came by to get a few things before our trip back to Russia."

"Are you going back so soon?" Mrs. Mazika asked sounding sad.

"Yes, we're going to visit my husband's family for a while. And it'll give Hyoga some time away from Siberia."

_Not unless I come up with a good plan to prevent this trip._ Hyoga thought as he pretended to look at toys. _But what can I do that would be serious enough for momma to cancel the trip to Russia? A broken limb would surely do it and I know that that's my most likely choice. But how am I going to do it?_

"Hyoga, come on sweetheart. I want you to pick what you'd like." Ms. Yukida said.

"Ok momma." Hyoga replied hurrying over to his mother.

[][][]

He knew he would get seriously scolded for this, but there was no other option. The blond child looked at the snow covered pile of chopped wood that was nearly as tall as him. He managed to get a few of the logs and toss them onto the ground. Then he braced himself for the pain he was about to experience.

[][][]

Ms. Yukida was busy pouring a glass of juice for her son when a sudden yell from outside caused her to gasp and let the glass slip from her hand and onto the floor. She hurried to the window and gasped at what she saw.

Quickly, Ms. Yukida hurriedly put her coat on and rushed outside. She went to the side of the house and dropped to her knees by her son.

"Hyoga. What happened?" She asked.

"The log fell on my leg." Hyoga answered with tears brimming in his eyes.

Ms. Yukida looked at Hyoga's left leg. It was bleeding and looked twisted.

"Don't worry Hyoga." Ms. Yukida said as she carefully picked her child up. "I'll get you to the doctor. Your leg may be broken."

"Broken?" Hyoga gasped. "Do I have to get a new one?" he asked.

"The doctor can fix it so it'll be ok again." the mother answered hurrying down the snowy path toward the village.

[][][]

_Never again_. Hyoga thought to himself as he sat on his bed with his newly cast leg on a pillow. _I hope this works. Breaking my own leg was not a fun experience._

"Hyoga, lunch time." Ms. Yukida announced walking in with a tray in her hands.

"Thanks momma." Hyoga replied.

"Is your leg feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good." Ms. Yukida said with a smile. "But now I'm afraid we won't be able to go to Russia."

"Why not?" Hyoga asked wanting to know if his plan really did work.

"Well, the doctor said that you can't move around for a while. We can go to Russia another time. Right now you need to rest to make your leg better."

_YES! It worked!_ Hyoga shouted in his head. _Now I just have to wait for the day the ship sank to pass and then I'll be fifteen again. But with my momma! I can't wait to see what my life will be like. Will I still meet Seiya and the others?_

Hyoga was starting to think that he wouldn't see Seiya, Shun, Shiryu or Ikki. The reason he had met them to begin with was because he was an orphan that Mr. Kido 'adopted'. Would he still meet Isaac?

He doubted that too. He had met Isaac as a child but his childhood friend had been training with Crystal Saint.

_I should have checked that out before breaking my leg._ Hyoga thought starting to eat his lunch. _I could have been friends with Isaac again. I could have at least one friend growing up. But I don't know when this time change is going to happen. I just hope that I see the others when it happens. I can't really picture my life without them._


	3. Ch 3: Ikki and Shun

Chapter 3-Ikki and Shun

By: MimiYamatoForever

_I'm short!_ Ikki screamed in his head. He saw that everything was almost bigger than him and that made him feel tiny. But he knew that he shouldn't feel as bad. At least he wasn't Shun. Because Shun was a baby again.

Ikki remembered that Shun had been a baby when they became orphans. So that was when Ikki realized that the plan of keeping their parents was all up to him. He had to try to remember how they had lost their parents and how he would be able to prevent it from happening.

Bits and parts were coming back to him and he remembers something about a thunderstorm. Something about his mother and a thunderstorm. But it wasn't coming in clear enough for him to remember and he knew that it was going to take a little time to remember.

Quickly running over to a window, Ikki looked outside and saw that it was a little cloudy outside. That meant that the thunderstorm was on the way and he had to think fast. Walking away from the window, Ikki went over to the crib Shun was lying in.

Ikki looked over the top rail, which he had to stand on his toes to do, and looked down at Shun. The baby looked up at Ikki and smiled. Ikki smiled back and was wondering if Shun remembers why they were here. Did being a baby affect his memory?

He set up a line of toys at the end of the crib and then helped Shun sit up. "Shun, do you remember why we're here?" he asked. The baby smiled and Ikki assumed that it meant yes. "Can you get the duck?"

Shun crawled over and right away picked the duck and looked back at Ikki.

"Awesome." Ikki exclaimed. "But you can't really do anything since you're like this. That means that I have to figure out a way to save our parents."

Shun lightly glared at Ikki and the phoenix saint took it that Shun felt insulted.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Shun." Ikki said with a smile.

"What didn't you mean Ikki?" a voice asked that made Shun and Ikki look toward it came from. "Did you upset Shun?"

There stood a beautiful youthful woman with blue hair that was neatly pulled into a French braid and her green eyes shone with a loving light.

"Ikki, were you being nice to your brother?" she asked walking over and picking Shun up.

"Yes." Ikki answered right away recognizing that this woman was his mother. "I just told Shun a joke and I don't think he liked it."

"Oh honey. He's just a baby. He doesn't understand what jokes are yet." Mrs. Amamiya explained. "Maybe when he's a little older you can tell him some jokes he'll like. But right now a storm is on the way and we need to get some things to ride it out."

_It was the storm._ Ikki thought to himself. _Something about the storm caused our mother's death. I have to remember what it was so I can stop it. Shun and I need our mother. Shun looks so happy to finally see her. _

Indeed the little Andromeda saint looked happy. Ikki didn't remember a time where he had seen his brother more happy. It made him feel good that Shun can now remember a time with their mother.

Out of all ten of the bronze saints, Shun was the only one who had been an orphan since he was a baby. All of the others had their parents for a while before they became orphans themselves.

_Seiya, you actually had a good idea for once_. Ikki thought.

[][][]

The blue haired saint snuggled warmly into the blanket. He couldn't help himself. The blanket was so warm and he was so relaxed. There had never been a chance to do this when they were older because there was always some kind of trouble. Something going on at Sanctuary, a ball that Saori needed her saints as escorts and protectors or some other kind of chaos going on.

While he was snuggled warmly on the couch, Ikki looked over and saw his mother sitting in her rocking chair holding Shun in her arms. The infant Andromeda was wrapped in a blue baby blanket and was being rocked to sleep. But it looked like Shun didn't want to sleep yet. Like he was trying to fight to stay awake. Most likely to continue remembering his mother. But he was failing to keep his eyes open.

_This is how it should always be._ Ikki thought to himself shutting his eyes. _I _have_ to make sure it stays this way. If I stop the horrible event then Shun and I can grow up with our mother around, neither of us will have to be sent away to become saints, Esmeralda will still be alive…If I make it happen, then when I'm older I can go to Death Queen Island and see Esmeralda._

[][][]

The last of the suns light was fading in the horizon and was nearly completely gone in the only bedroom in the house. Ikki was taking this chance to try to talk to Shun about a plan. He knew it would be tough since Shun couldn't talk right now.

The small boy kneeled next to the crib Shun was sitting in.

"Shun, I kind of remember what happened to mom when we were little. It has something to do with the storm that's coming."

Shun looked upset.

"I guess that's why you hate storms." Ikki said. "But I can't remember exactly what happened and the storm is almost here. We have to make sure that mom is around us all the time."

Shun simply nodded.

"I don't know how long it's going to take though." Ikki said.

"How long what is going to take Ikki?"

Ikki turned and saw his mother. "How long it's going to take for Shun to start walking." He quickly answered.

"It shouldn't be very long." Ms. Amamiya said. "You were a little over a year old when you started walking. It shouldn't take Shun long either. Time for bed now."

Ms. Amamiya tucked Shun in to sleep in the crib and then led Ikki to the queen sized bed. She helped the small boy onto the bed before going to the other side. They both laid under the quilt and were ready for sleep.

Before he completely fell asleep, Ikki looked over to Shun who was already clocked out and then to his mother. These two were the most important people in his life and he had to keep them together at all costs.


	4. CHAPTER 1READ THIS FIRST

By: MimiYamatoForever

Chapter 1

"Seiya, what is this all about?" Shiryu asked as the said teen continued to lead them into the forest.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise but I called in a favor and believe me it's a good one." Seiya answered.

"Why do I have a feeling that it's not going to go as planned?" Ikki said sarcastically.

They came to a small clearing and they all right away saw Saori dressed in her goddess dress. (A/N: _The dress that she wore during the Galactic war._)

"Saori? What are you doing here?" Hyoga asked.

"Seiya called in a favor." She answered. "And when he explained what his idea was I wanted to help as much as I could."

"What is it?" Shun asked.

"He asked if it would be possible to see how your lives would have been like if your parents were still alive and you never became saints." Saori answered.

The four saints were in surprise at what she said. Seiya had actually come up with this?

"What gave you this idea Seiya?" Hyoga asked.

"Well," Seiya started. "When we were all talking last night I started to realize that I was feeling guilty talking about my parent's in front of Shun when he never had his. By doing this he'll have a chance to see his mother."

Inside, Shun couldn't believe that Seiya was doing this…for him! He wasn't sure whether to hug his friend greatly for the chance to be able to see his mother or feel like he had been a crybaby again.

"But if we do this, wouldn't we be stuck in the lives that could have been?" Shiryu asked.

"Not entirely Shiryu." Saori answered. "You see, I'll be sending you back in time and you will each have the chance to change the moment in time where you became orphans. When you prevent that moment from happening you will right away be taken to the ages you are now and see what it would be like if you had never become orphans or saints."

"But if we picked those lives who would be the saints here?" Hyoga asked.

"It would be the next person in line if none of you had won the cloths." Saori answered. "But if any of you wish to return to your current lives all you have to do is call me and I will right away bring you back."

"Sounds promising enough." Shiryu said.

"Maybe we can see what it would be like." Hyoga said trying to hold back his excitment of seeing his mother again. "And it would be great to see my mother again."

"Same here." Shiryu said.

"How about it Shun?" Ikki asked placing a hand on Shun's shoulder. "Want to see our mom?"

"Of course I do." Shun answered.

"Then it's agreed." Seiya said.

Saori smiled happily. "Very well." she said as her staff began to glow a bright gold color. "Remember what I said if you ever want to come back to your current lives. Good luck everyone."

After hearing her final words, the five saints were covered in the gold light and found themselves traveling down a tunnel.

There were stars all around them and it was then that Shiryu spoke.

"We must be going back in time. Before our parent's vanished from our lives."

"And we have to do everything we can to stop time from repeating itself." Seiya declared as four seperate tunnels appeared and they all started to veer in different directions.

"Good luck guys." Hyoga said before disappearing into one of the tunnels.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again." Shiryu said disappearing from sight.

"Good luck guys." Seiya called as Ikki and Shun both went into a tunnel together. The pegasus saint looked ahead right as he went into the last tunnel. He saw a distant light and knew that he was reaching his destination.

_I _will_ prevent the time Seika and I became orphans. We will be a family again and all of the hard times I've faced will never happen._ Seiya promised himself.


End file.
